kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Double Knot
"Double Knot" - второй цифровой сингл Stray Kids. Он был выпущен 9 октября 2019 года. Текст Уджин, Бан Чан, Ли Ноу, Чанбин, Хёнджин, Хан, Феликс, Сынмин, I.N Корейский = 어지럽게 뒤엉킨 머릿속의 고민 털어 어디로 갈까 하는 질문 이젠 상관없어 발길이 닿는 대로 어떤 곳이든 난 Runnin’ 느슨해진 신발 끈을 다시 묶어 Movin’ Now I’m free! Get up 어디든 나는 갈 수 있어 Free! Get up 갈 길을 가지 뭐든 비켜 Free! Get out 어디로 가든 신경 다 꺼 다 다다다 다다 다 다 다 웅크렸던 자세를 펴 어디든 걸어 여유를 느껴 흙탕물 범벅 길도 삐까뻔쩍한 길로 드라마틱한 틱하면 틱하고 척하면 척하는 결말을 만드는 감독 인생 명작 So 꽉 꽉 끈질기게 더 꽉 묶어 Double knot 더 꽉 묶어 Double knot 어디로든 가 난 Go go 내 맘대로 골라 Go go 어디로든 가 난 Go go 가고 싶은 대로 다 다다다 다다 다 다 눈금 없는 Dice 앞뒤 없는 Coin 어떤 면이 보인대도 상관없어 나는 방향 없는 나침반을 보며 Going 많은 걸 얻지 못하더라도 괜찮아 백 중에 하나라도 백지에다 욕심부려 모든 색을 칠해봤자 검은색만 남아 Now I’m free! Get up 어디든 나는 갈 수 있어 Free! Get up 갈 길을 가지 뭐든 비켜 Free! Get out 어디로 가든 신경 다 꺼 다 다다다 다다 다 다 다 한 곳만을 바라보고 왔던 내 시야는 넓어지고 많은 길로 눈을 돌려 여러 갈래길로 나눠진 이곳을 보며 커진 동공 Go! Break all the, break all the rules 발이 막 닿는 대로 숨이 턱 끝까지 차올라 꽉 꽉 끈질기게 더 꽉 묶어 Double knot 더 꽉 묶어 Double knot 어디로든 가 난 Go go 내 맘대로 골라 Go go 어디로든 가 난 Go go 가고 싶은 대로 다 다다다 다다 다 다 멈추든 말든 Ey ey Wherever I go, ey ey 뭘 하든 말든 모두 다 내 맘대로 Double knot Double knot 가! 가! 가! 가! 가! 가! Double knot |-|Романизация= Eojireobge dwieongkin meorissoge gomin teoreo Eodiro galkka haneun jilmun ijen sanggwaneopseo Balgiri danneun daero eotteon goshideun nan Runnin’ Neuseunhaejin shinbal kkeuneul dashi mukkeo Movin’ Now I’m free! Get up Eodideun naneun gal su isseo Free! Get up Gal gireul gaji mwodeun bikyeo Free! Get out Eodiro gadeun shingyeong da kkeo Da dadada dada da da da Ungkeuryeotteon jasereul pyeo Eodideun georeo yeoyureul neukkyeo Heulktangmul beombeok gildo Ppikkappeonjjeokhan gillo Deuramatikhan tikhamyeon tikhago cheokhamyeon cheokhaneun Gyeolmareul mandeuneun gamdok Insaeng myeongjak So Kkwak kkwak kkeunjilgige Deo kkwak mukkeo Double knot Deo kkwak mukkeo Double knot Eodirodeun ga nan Go go Nae mamdaero golla Go go Eodirodeun ga nan Go go Gago shipeun daero Da dadada dada da da Nungeum eopneun Dice apdwi eopneun Coin Eotteon myeoni boindaedo sanggwaneopseo naneun Banghyang eopneun nachimbaneul bomyeo Going Maneun geol eodji mothadeorado Gwaenchana baek junge hanarado Baekjieda yokshimburyeo modeun saegeul Chilhaebwatja geomeunsaekman nama Now I’m free! Get up Eodideun naneun gal su isseo Free! Get up Gal gireul gaji mwodeun bikyeo Free! Get out Eodiro gadeun shingyeong da kkeo Da dadada dada da da da Han gotmaneul barabogo watteon Nae shiyaneun neolbeojigo maneun gillo Nuneul dollyeo yeoreo gallaegillo Nanwojin igoseul bomyeo keojin donggong Go! Break all the, break all the rules Bari mak danneun daero Sumi teok kkeutkkaji chaolla Kwak kkwak kkeunjilgige Deo kkwak mukkeo Double knot Deo kkwak mukkeo Double knot Eodirodeun ga nan Go go Nae mamdaero golla Go go Eodirodeun ga nan Go go Gago shipeun daero Da dadada dada da da Meomchudeun maldeun Ey ey Wherever I go, ey ey Mwol hadeun maldeun modu Da nae mamdaero Double knot Double knot Ga! Ga! Ga! Ga! Ga! Ga! Double knot |-|Английский= I’m letting out the worries that were tangled in my head I don’t care about the question: where should we go? Wherever my feet go, wherever it is, I’m runnin’ I’m tightening my shoelaces again, movin’ Now I’m free! Get up I can go anywhere Free! Get up I’ll go my own way, so get out of the way Free! Get out Wherever I go, mind your own business Everyone I used to curl up in a ball but now I’m straightening up I can walk anywhere, I can feel relaxed I can make dirt roads Into sparkling roads I can make it a dramatic ending Like a director Life is a masterpiece so Tie it up, make it stronger Tie it tighter, double knot Tie it tighter, double knot I’ll go anywhere, go go I’ll go wherever I want, go go I’ll go anywhere, go go Wherever I wanna go Everywhere Like unpredictable dice, like a coin with no sides I don’t care which side of me shows I’ll look at the directionless compass and keep going Even if I don’t get a lot out of this It’s alright, even if I’m just one out of a hundred If you get greedy and use all the colors on a blank piece of paper You’ll just get black Now I’m free! Get up I can go anywhere Free! Get up I’ll go my own way, so get out of the way Free! Get out Wherever I go, mind your own business Everyone I used to only look at one place But now my perspective has broadened My eyes are on many different paths now I see all the forks in the road, my eyes growing bigger Go! Break all the, break all the rules Wherever my feet touch Until my breath runs out Tie it up, make it stronger Tie it tighter, double knot Tie it tighter, double knot I’ll go anywhere, go go I’ll go wherever I want, go go I’ll go anywhere, go go Wherever I wanna go Everywhere Whether I stop or not, ey ey Wherever I go, ey ey Whatever I do or not It’s all whatever I want Double knot Double knot Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Double knot Галерея Stray Kids Double Knot track list.png|Список треков Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция ** Тизер репетиции * Пролог * Гайд к фанчанту en:Double Knot Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Stray Kids Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.